


УХАЖЕР: УГРОЗА АННУЛИРОВАНА

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Доминику Коббу пришлось бежать из дома, ему пришлось оставить своих детей. Но один из них, старшенький, последовал за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	УХАЖЕР: УГРОЗА АННУЛИРОВАНА

**Author's Note:**

> _Писала я кучу всего про Кобба и Артура, как Кобб был его любовником, другом, хозяином и чем только не! А теперь пробую его в новом амплуа - папаши._   
>  _И да, Кобб снова гоняет Имса! ___

Кобб никогда не говорил, насколько он был благодарен мальчику, чтобы не сглазить и не лишиться последнего.  
Нет, Артур не был его биологическим сыном, о чем Кобб жалел неоднократно. Он бы гордился таким ребенком (он и так им гордился, и безо всякого родства), и мальчику не пришлось бы терпеть то ничтожество, что выбрала себе в мужья его мама (во всех отношениях достойная женщина, не считая выбора мужчин), ныне покойная.  
Они с Мол даже собирались усыновить этого милого, умного, талантливого мальчика, но как-то не получалось, потом появилась Филиппа, да и мальчик уже стал совершеннолетним... Впрочем, они и так были практически семьей.  
Так получилось, что у них никогда не было проблем с Артуром. Все ужасы, которые обычно приписывают подростковому возрасту, словно обошли этого ребенка. В четырнадцать, когда они познакомились, он уже был тихим, вежливым и предпочитал книги гулянкам, а разделенные сны с Мол и Домом – компании своих сверстников. Может, Артур успел перебеситься раньше, может, у него всегда был такой чудный характер и темперамент, но Дому не пришлось палками отгонять от него поклонниц. Или поклонников.  
Если вспомнить, он не мог бы назвать ни одной подружки Артура. Он даже не знал, были ли они вообще, и это отдельная тема для беспокойства и разговоров по душам, но не сейчас. Потому что сейчас у его милого, скромного, умненького и – увы! – очень обаятельного мальчика появился поклонник.  
Нет, Кобб в общем и целом не имел ничего против Имса. Манеры поведения можно привить или вбить в человека, при большом желании. Вор? – так и они с Артуром не самые законопослушные граждане. Прекрасный имитатор, да. Вероятно, симпатичный мужчина (не Коббу судить, хотя при взгляде на эти губы даже у самого убежденного гетеросексуала может появиться пара непристойных идей).  
Словом, Имс мог бы быть неплохой парой кому угодно... только не Артуру! Кобб был твердо убежден, что его золотой мальчик достоин лучшего.  
А как прекрасно все шло в начале! Имс восторженно глазел на Артура, но руки держал при себе, а умный мальчик даже не смотрел в его сторону. Блаженные времена! – когда Артур терпеть не мог Имса, и находил множество возможностей поставить имитатора в известность об этом... не нарушая профессиональных отношений и не в ущерб работе. Ах, сердце отца пело от гордости и умиления при виде его единственной отрады!  
Но упрямый Имс не сдавался. Он продолжал появляться в их жизни – по делу и просто так, продолжал теребить Артура, подначивать его, строить ему глазки... Кобб не заметил, когда Артур перестал огрызаться, а начал улыбаться в ответ. И вот дело докатилось до вчерашних ужасающих последствий! Он сам видел, как Имс коснулся руки Артура, а мальчик, вместо того, чтобы откусить (фигурально выражаясь) наглецу лишнюю конечность, позволил касаться себя! И кто знает, до чего бы дошло, если б Кобб не появился! Артур подпрыгнул на месте, вырывая руку – ладно, может быть, кое-кто и переборщил с театральностью и внезапностью появления (кстати, напомнить Артуру, что тот слишком расслабился, не услышал заранее!). По крайней мере, Кобб успел насладиться раздосадованным выражением на лице Имса, прежде чем проклятый соблазнитель успел нацепить слащавую улыбку.  
Ничего, Кобб еще разберется с ним! Сегодня он специально отослал мальчика с поручением, которое должно занять как минимум полдня! По крайней мере, Кобб еще помнил о профессионализме (и счетах от портного) и подождал с разборками до завершения дела (и получения денег на счет).  
Она настало, это время! Время призвать Имса к ответу!  
Грозно выпучив глаза, Кобб вошел в квартиру, где они собирались, и громко хлопнул дверью. Имс выплыл навстречу, в джинсах и майке, и убрал пистолет, узнав гостя. Эти татуировки! Кобб содрогнулся.  
\- Нам надо поговорить! – жестко бросил он.  
\- Деньги пришли, – удивился Имс. – Я, признаться, уже и не ожидал тебя увидеть.  
Он поглядел Коббу за спину, на входную дверь.  
\- Ты один?  
\- Один, – процедил Кобб. – И именно об этом я и пришел поговорить.  
\- Неужели?  
Имс заухмылялся, и все напускное спокойствие слетело с Кобба в один миг. Он начал наступать на мерзкое отродье, тыкая его пальцем в грудь при каждом слове:  
\- Держись! От мальчика! Подальше! Понял?  
Имс отступал, пока не оказался припертым к стенке. Выражение недоумения на его лице сменилось раздражением.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело?  
\- Он – мой сын! – взбеленился Кобб.  
По глазам было ясно, что Имс считает года, но Кобб не счел нужным развеять его заблуждение.  
\- И я хочу, чтобы ты оставил его в покое!  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это ему решать? Артур – уже взрослый мальчик!  
\- Если ты еще раз подойдешь к нему, я тебя пристрелю!  
\- Да ты спятил, Кобб! – ошалел от такой угрозы Имс.  
\- Да, спятил! – орал Кобб. – И держи свои грязные лапы от него подальше!  
\- Извини, если ему нравятся мои грязные лапы! – не отступал Имс.  
Кобба передернуло. Этот нечестивец заметил, конечно, заметил, и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мои лапы, – повторил он, и Кобб издал тихий жалобный звук. – На его теле.  
\- Замолчи! – простонал Кобб.  
\- И мне уж точно не нужно твоего согласия, чтобы заполучить его сладкую невинную задницу, – продолжал измываться Имс, – которой он крутит перед моим носом!  
У Кобба в глазах потемнело. Он знал, что это исчадье ада только раззадоривает его, но то, как он смел говорить об Артуре!  
\- Ты! – проревел он.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Оба замерли. Оба хорошо знали этот голос и эти интонации; оба медленно повернулись к прихожей. Там стоял Артур с побелевшим от гнева лицом. Похоже, он прекрасно все расслышал.  
\- Артур, этот... – начал объяснять Кобб, но мальчик прервал его.  
\- Отец! Помолчи!  
Кобб на пальцах одной руки мог пересчитать случаи, когда Артур называл его отцом: в ночь, когда родилась Филиппа – это был первый раз. А еще в тот раз, когда они с Мол немного увлеклись на диване в гостиной, и их юный протеже пришел домой раньше, чем обещался... После того раза Артур всегда был очень пунктуальным.  
И вот сейчас.  
Сейчас Артур был в бешенстве.  
\- А ты! – Артур повернулся к Имсу. – Значит, хотел заполучить мою сладкую невинную задницу?  
\- Артур, дорогой, послушай...  
\- Нет, это ты послушай! С чего ты вообще взял, что у нас речь пошла бы именно о моей заднице? Это во-первых! А во-вторых, должен тебя огорчить: ты не был бы первым! И вторым! И даже не десятым!  
Кобб, тихо отступавший к прихожей, на этих словах остановился, шокированный и пораженный. Но все внимание Артура было приковано к его неудавшемуся любовнику. (Кобб, несмотря на весь свой шок, довольно подумал, что Имсу отныне ничегошеньки не светит).  
\- Артур, я не хотел... – Имс потянулся было вперед, но это было ошибкой.  
Артур живо выхватил пистолет, и трусливое созданье замерло на месте. Артур кивнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не любитель размахивать оружием, – холодно сказал он. – Я выстрелю, если ты хоть пальцем шевельнешь. Понял?  
\- Да, – ответил Имс, едва шевельнув губами.  
\- Прекрасно.  
Артур отступил, и Кобб последовал за ним. Они без помех спустились на первый этаж, прошли через двор и сели в машину.  
Артур, садясь за руль и заводя мотор, покосился на подъезд. Имс не показался, не просил прощения.  
\- Оно и к лучшему, – попытался утешить его Кобб.  
Он не стал уточнять, что, уходя, оставил ключи в замке снаружи на пол-оборота, и что Имс при всем желании не смог бы выбить тяжелую дверь. А окна выходили на другую сторону дома.  
\- Оно и к лучшему, – сердито повторил Артур и тронул машину с места.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча.  
Мальчик успокоится, думал Кобб. Имс и в самом деле не был достойным кандидатом.  
Вот только...  
\- Даже не десятый? – не выдержал Кобб.  
\- О, Господи.  
\- Но когда? Кто? – он надеялся, что мальчик утрировал.  
\- Это правда – не твое дело!  
\- Но ты хотя бы предохранялся?  
\- Кобб!!!

**Эпилог**

Коббу очень не хотелось это делать. Очень. Но это был случай, который выпадает раз в жизни, и им действительно был нужен лучший имитатор. При всем натянутом отношении с этим самым имитатором, Кобб был уверен, что любопытная тварь не устоит перед возможностью попробовать совершить внедрение.  
Конечно, мальчик скривился при одном имени Имса, но он всегда все понимал. «Он в Момбасе», – сказал Артур, и Кобб строго сказал себе, что его мальчик всегда все знает, и ничего такого в том, что ему известно местонахождение имитатора. «Это территория Кобол, тебе опасно...» - начал было Артур, но Кобб взвился при одной мысли отпустить его мальчика одного на поиски этого скользкого Имса. «Я сам поеду», – сурово сказал он, и поклялся про себя ни за что не оставлять этих двоих наедине.  
Мало ли.


End file.
